With the development of the communication technology and the enrichment of demands, the application scenarios of wireless communication are increasingly wider. In some communication scenarios, high requirements are imposed on reliability and timeliness of data transmission. A typical example of such communication scenarios is Vehicle Networking.
Vehicle Networking refers to a technology in which a vehicle can participate in wireless communication, and traffic safety early warning and remote vehicle control are implemented based on wireless communication. For example, for the traffic safety early warning, while the vehicle is moving, when behaviors like deceleration/braking, lane change and vehicle out of control, etc. that may affect surrounding vehicles occur, if surrounding vehicles or pedestrians can be informed by use of Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) or Vehicle-to-Pedestrian (V2P) methods based on wireless communication, then traffic accidents may be prevented.
However, as mentioned above, Vehicle Networking communication imposes high requirements on reliability and timeliness of data transmission. Reliability generally refers to a case where a data packet in communication can be correctly received by a receiving terminal. Timeliness refers to a case where a data transmission delay is as short as possible. Only when reliability and timeliness are ensured, can Vehicle Networking play its role in traffic safety.
When Vehicle Networking is implemented based on a cellular communication network, a base station may assist in scheduling of Vehicle Networking data. This scheduling can avoid collisions of data transmissions of different sending terminals, thus ensuring reliability to some extent. However, scheduling by the base station may cause an additional delay that affects timeliness of Vehicle Networking communication. In contrast, an autonomous resource allocation manner may be considered, such as autonomous scheduling of Device-to-Device (D2D) communication in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. However, when a resource load is large, the probability of signal collision in autonomous scheduling mode increases sharply, affecting the reliability of data transmission.